Nickie's Summer!
by ShayannTaylor
Summary: Nickie Williams thinks her family is completely ordinary that is until she discovers mysterious adoption papers in her Grandmother's attic. The name on those adoption papers Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Nickie's summer just got a whole more interesting.


Nickie's Summer

Alexander Hunter Marries Serenity Williams

Rebecca Jane Hunter age 21 "Becca"

James Alexander Hunter age 19 "Jamie" Twin

Joedy Peter Hunter age 19 " Joe" Twin

Nicolette Marie Hunter age 18 " Nickie"

Mathus David Hunter age 16 " Matt"

Cleopatra Danielle Hunter age 12 " Cleo"

Isabelle Dawn Hunter age 10 "Belle" Twin

Penelope Pearl Hunter age 10 "Penny" Twin

Lindy Williams Marries Brady Montgomery

Melody Morgan Montgomery age 17 " Mel"

Matilda May Montgomery age 16 " Tilda"

MaryAnn Mavis Montgomery age 14 " Mary"

Michael Matthew Montgomery age 12 " Mike"

Marcus Merlin Montgomery age 11 " Mark"

Mitchelle Melbourne Montgomery age 10 " Mitch"

Now this is a story of an normal girl and the start to what looked like to be a very normal summer. Little did Nickie know how her life was going to change that summer. The summer when she got shipped off to Grandparents house and how she meet the her future husband and love of her life. It all started at the family reunion...

It was the annual Williams Family Reunion and 18 year old Nickie was bored out of her mind. She had begged her mother to let her skip this year but with Aunt Lindy's surprise her mother wouldn't hear it. So here She was sitting under the old oak tree in her grandmothers backyard waiting for this so called surprised that Aunt Lindy had. Nickie had almost fallen asleep when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and groaned, standing before her were her older twin brothers.

"Jamie, Your blocking my sun." Nickie said with some annoyance in her voice. "Sorry Nick, But Aunt Lindy is about to reveal her surprise and Mother didn't want you to miss it." Jamie said with a grin and then started back to the house. Nickie groaned again and said " Hey Joe, How about giving your sister a hand?" Joe turned back and helped her off the ground and then they both ran to catch up with Jamie. "Alright, I bet your all wondering what my surprise is." Lindy said as she got up in front of the family. "Well Brady and I have decided to adopt triplets from China." Lindy said with excitement in her voice. Nickie noticed the surprised looks on the faces of her cousins, " I guess Aunt Lindy and Uncle Brady forgot to discuss this with the triple M club." Joe said with a laugh as he used the nickname they had come up with for their cousins. " Sure looks like it. Hey there can't be that many M names left. I think Aunt Lindy has used them all."Jamie said with a grin " James Alexander, You cut that out. I think Aunt Lindy names are cool." Becca said as she came up behind them. Nickie looked at her sister, As the oldest of the Hunter clan it was her job to watch the rest of them. " Hey Guys.. Guess What!" Matt yelled as he came running towards them. "Mathus, Don't Yell." Becca said when he got to them.

"Sorry.. Anyway I won the egg tossing contest." Matt said proudly as he held up his ribbon. "Good for you." Jamie said as he patted his younger brother on the back and the rest of the family told him how proud they were of him. " Nickie, Have you seen Cleo?" Becca asked as she searched the crowds for their younger sister. " Not since this morning and it's not my job to keep track of the munchkins." Nickie said coldly before returning to her spot under the oak tree. From her spot under the tree she watched the reunion get back from the shock of Aunt Lindy's announcement, She found Becca and saw that her sister had found Cleo in the baby area where all the playpens were set up in the shade of the Apple trees next to the garage. From the look on Becca's face Cleo was getting a stern talking to and Nickie didn't envied her sister in anyway. Then as she was about to go back to sulking a bright green shirt caught her attention. It was Isabelle and Penelope. Her 10 year old twin sisters. Isabelle was on the swings while Penelope watched her from the swing next to her. Not many people in the family knew that when Isabelle was five she had Leukemia and needed bone mareo transplant. So the doctors tested the family and out of the whole family Nickie and Isabelle matched which according to the doctors is a rare thing. So They did the transplant and Little Isabelle has been cancer free ever since. The Family also didn't know that just last year that last Little Penelope needed a kidney. So again the family was tested and again out of the whole family Nickie and Penelope matched. The doctors told them how rare it was that one sibling matched the same genes as her two other siblings and they were very lucky otherwise Little Penelope could very well be in the ground right now and those two little girls made Nickie feel special because they were alive because of her and she knew she had put on this earth to save her mother Miracle Babies, as the twins were called. She watched them for a little while longer and then looked up at the person who was casting the shadow in front of her and looked into the green eyes that she had got and had seen every day for the past 18 years in the mirror . Her Father. " Hi Daddy." Nickie said as Alex sat down next to her and asked. " Nickie,why are you sitting here instead of having fun?" Nickie felt that familiar lump in her throat and the tears come back to her eyes. "Its just not the same without Grammy. I mean seriously no Fudge pieces or Button rounds." Nickie said as she tried to hide the tears that threaten to stream down her face at any second. Alex took his daughter into a hug and she put her head on his shoulder and the tears came. " So that's why you didn't want to come this year. Did you tell your mother?" Alex asked as he handed Nickie his hankie. Nickie blew her nose and shook her head. " Darlin, You haven't had time to grieve, it's only been four months. I'm Sure your Mother is hurting in her own way." Alex said with reverence in his voice for his Mother-in- Law. " Well, She sure doesn't act like it." Nickie Whispered with anger in her voice. Alex look at her with shock on his face and said " Nicolette Marie Hunter! I'm surprised at you. Your Mother is just trying to be Strong. She's the Oldest out of the 3 siblings and if she falls apart then your Aunt Lindy and Uncle Hector will see that and your Mother is to proud to show emotion in front of Family." Nickie took in what her father had had told her and realized that her mother was probably hurting more then she was. " Daddy, I believe your right and Since when do you call me Darlin again?" Nickie asked " Well.. I just figured it was about time to bring that name out of retirement." Alex said with a laugh. " I love You Daddy. And I will always be your Darlin." Nickie said as she placed a kiss on her Dad's cheek. " I sure hope so and You will always be my girl." Alex said with half smile. " Daddy, You have five girls. Remember!" Nickie said with a laugh. "Right. I also love every single one of them. That's also the reason for the shot gun at the front door." Alex reminded her. Nickie gave her dad one of her million dollar smiles and helped her father off the ground. " Thanks Daddy. For Opening my Eyes." Nickie said " Your Welcome." Alex replied then watched his daughter go into the crowd before he went to find his wife. Nickie saw her father find her mother and place a kiss on her nose and watched how her mother blushed. She love how much her parents love each other. And anyone could tell just by looking at them. " I hope to find a Man like my Daddy one day." Nickie whispered to herself and then spotted her cousin Melody sitting on the porch siwng and when to join her.


End file.
